


this here city is for the lonely ones

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Insecure Louis, M/M, Rimming, set in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is Harry’s favourite part. When Louis gets so blinded by the pleasure that he doesn’t think about what he should or should not be saying or doing, and just feels.Featuring: an insecure Louis and gentle dom Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	this here city is for the lonely ones

__

_afraid that I have come here_

_to win you again_

_with trembling hands_

_hear me now make me whole_

Ever since their first single had been released, Harry and the rest of the boys had been overwhelmed with attention. It had been fantastic the first year, they were high off the endless praise, the longing looks and high-pitched screams from girls in every country they visited. It had gotten old pretty quickly, and he knows how ungrateful he sounds whenever he picks up the phone, curled up in whatever hotel bed in whichever city they’re in that day, to talk to his mum, who has been his rock throughout this whole thing, and cries into the phone about wanting to be home with her and Gemma, in his home, his warm double-sized bed, a place where he can take Louis with him, hold him close, and kiss those soft pink lips whenever he feels like it.

The only thing that keeps him sane is Louis. Sweet, wonderful Louis, who puts on a brave face for Harry, who held him together when Harry had a panic attack before their first show in America, face red and big green eyes wet with tears, heaving into a toilet. Louis rubbed slow, comforting circles into his back as he calmed down, heart rate slowing down and that terrifying feeling of messing up, making his heart clench, breath come out in short, gasping beats, and his hands shake, ebbed away gradually.

Louis and Harry complete each other, Harry helping Louis with his problems, and Louis with Harry’s. They had clicked so easily, so effortlessly when they had first met each other. it had only taken a few days and nights of seemingly endless conversations and sweet touches for them to feel like they had known each other since they were kids and become HarryandLouis, co-dependent, inseparable, and hopelessly in love.

Two years later, and Harry knows Louis better than he knows himself. He knows the way he likes to be kissed in the morning, gentle and soft, Harry’s big, warm hand curled around his bare hip, holding him flush against his body.

He knows how even though Louis is a powerful personality around everyone else, a dominating presence that demands attention at all times, in bed he likes to be told what to do, wants Harry to be rough with him, pin him down and do whatever he likes, and he will listen to whatever Harry has to say, eyes big, blue, and trusting.

He knows the act that Louis always puts on whenever a camera is pointed at him, all big smiles and loud obnoxious laughs, corny jokes and attention seeking touches are just there for him to protect himself.

He also knows how insecure the older boy can get, spending an eternity of time standing in front of the bathroom mirror like he was right now, running his hands through his hair again and again, looking up and down his body, frowning when his eyes reach his stomach until Harry comes up behind him into their shared bathroom, wrapping his arms around Louis’ narrow waist, murmuring sweet things into his ear about how beautiful he was.

“Baby, you’re so beautiful, so perfect, I don’t know why you can’t see that,” Harry whispers into his ear as Louis closes his eyes and leans his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, softly shaking his head.

“You know, when I first saw you I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. You looked so fucking good. Your cute little fringe, how pretty and wide your smile was when I picked you up when we got through, not to mention how fantastic your bum looked in those pants,” Harry winked at Louis in the mirror, who finally cracked a smile, biting his lip to tamp it down. “When you first kissed me after the first live show, do you know how happy I was darling? I always felt like you were a little out of my league. I was only sixteen, and you always felt so unattainable, and I always thought, what could a boy like that ever want anything to do with me?” Harry says, lips brushing against the smooth, tan skin of Louis’ shoulder.

At this, Louis laughs, the sound coming out a little choked, like there had been a lump in his throat as he tries not to cry. “Shut up Haz, don’t start with me, you know how gorgeous you are. You’re the one that’s too good for me,” Louis finally looks up from the ground, his wet blue eyes meeting Harry’s sparkling green in the spotless mirror.

“What do you need to make you feel better baby?” Harry asks as he starts kissing up the length of Louis’ neck, latching onto the spot below his ear and sucking gently, teeth scraping lightly against sensitive skin, making Louis release a sweet moan, his knees slightly buckling, leaning his body heavily into the warmth behind him, his hand coming up to tightly clutch Harry’s, whose thumb is rubbing soothing circles into Louis’ hipbone.

“I need you Harry, please just-” Louis whines as Harry grabs his waist, turning him around roughly, pulling Louis’ body to press against his, chests so flushed together that Harry can feel Louis’ heartbeat thumping as he catches Louis’ lips in a bruising kiss, teeth clacking painfully, Harry prying open Louis’ mouth with his tongue, licking inside, over the roof of his mouth and curling it around Louis’ tongue surprisingly gently.

“Get on the bed baby, I’ll be there in a second okay?” Louis lets out a shaky sigh against his lips and nods. Harry pulls away from Louis’ mouth with difficulty, all his senses telling him to just pick up the smaller boy, shove him against the bathroom wall and fuck him right there. Harry sometimes feels like Louis crowds his senses in a way that all Harry wants every minute of the day is to feel his soft lips against his, see the way Louis looks when Harry fucks him, helpless and dazed, absolutely drunk with pleasure. He wants to hear the little whimpers that escape his lips when Harry licks him open, messy and wet until Louis can’t handle anymore and begs for Harry to just get on with it and fuck him until he’s a sobbing mess on the bed sheets.

Louis is lying on their bed underneath the sheets, his back arched and his eyes closed. his hand is beneath the covers, stroking his cock as his other hand is fisted in the sheets, knuckles white. Harry feels a deep tingling low in his stomach, his pulse quickening at the sight laid before him.

“Decided to start without me did you?” Louis gasps as he hears Harry’s voice, rough and low with arousal. His eyes startle open, the usual light blue colour darkened into dark blue. Harry strokes his cheeks tenderly, the pink flush high on his cheekbones making him look even more appealing.

Harry brushes back Louis’ fringe as he gets into the bed, immediately rolling on top of him and kissing him deeply, slotting himself between Louis’ parted legs, feeling Louis’ hard cock rubbing against his stomach.

Louis lets out a low moan into Harry’s mouth, head falling back as Harry ruts against him, their cocks sliding together. His hand comes up to clutch at Harry’s curls as he pushes his forward, desperately trying seek more friction.

“Harry, Harry please, I want to come, I need it please, fuck-“ Louis keens as Harry reaches down and starts jerking his cock, hot in his large hand.

“Come on baby, I want to feel you come in my hand okay? If you come now I’ll fuck you nice and deep, just how you like it.” Louis shudders, his body shaking as he comes, pulsing wet stripes into Harry’s hand, his breath hitching as he struggles for air.

Harry smiles, looking down at Louis, who looks completely drugged with pleasure, his eyes open wide and pupils dilated, staring up at him. the flush in his cheeks has spread down to his chest and the aftershocks of his orgasm making him shudder every few seconds.

“We’re not done yet baby, I’m going to open you up now using this okay?” Harry holds up his come slicked fingers, smirking as Louis’ mouth falls open and he shuts his eyes tightly, his cheeks darkening even further. “Open your legs a little wider love, that’s it” Harry shifts down further on the bed, being careful not to accidently wipe any of the come from his hand onto the sheets.

Louis lets out a desperate whine as Harry starts to circle his rim with a wet finger. He pushes his hips forward wanting to feel Harry’s finger sink deep inside him. “Have some patience Louis, you’ve been teasing me all week, do you think I’m just going to let you have it just like that hm?” Harry murmurs, letting his index finger sink in a little into the tight velvety heat, just enough that Louis can rock his hips towards it and push it in all the way to the knuckle.

“More, I need more Harry please,” Louis’ eyes are a little wet as he looks at Harry, begging him to do more, do anything to make Louis forget everything that’s happening in their lives, the lies, the secrecy, the overpowering urge to take Harry’s hand and just run away from it all.

Harry nods, crooking his finger upwards and shoving in hard, making Louis cry out. He sinks in one more, scissoring them to loosen Louis up for his cock. He slides them further, searching for the spot that will make Louis’ body go pliant with pleasure. He knows he’s found it as soon as Louis lets out a high pitched gasp, his hips jerking and his back arching as if a string is pulling him upwards from the middle.

“Do you like that love? You feel so good around my fingers, I can’t wait till I’m inside you, I promise I’m going to make you feel so good” Harry thrusts his fingers against Louis’ prostate one last time before pulling away, wiping his fingers on the sheets beside him.

“Fuck Harry why’d you stop” Louis raises his head, looking at Harry desperately, his cock thick and hard, flushed red against his stomach.

Harry smirks, “I think you might like this even better.” he holds Louis’ waist and turns him over so he’s lying on his stomach. “Get on your hands and knees baby.” Louis hastily moves to get in position, eager to have Harry’s mouth on him.

Harry ducks his head down, using his hands to push apart Louis’ arse so that his pink hole is on display in front of him. He starts with little licks around his rim, biting at his inner thighs until Louis is pleading for him to move faster. He licks a broad stripe up his hole, feeling Louis tense beneath him, his back going rigid and his head hanging low. Harry hums against Louis’ skin, still gently licking before finally hardening his tongue into a point and stabbing into the Louis’ open space.

Louis lets out a sob, his arms giving out, and sinks to his forearms, mouth pressed against the sheets to contain his moans. Harry uses his thumbs to spread open Louis’ hole further, revealing more for Harry to taste and touch. he delves his tongue further, thrusting in and out. Louis is wriggling his hips back and forth as if unsure if he wants more or less. He lets out little whimpers as Harry keeps on sucking on his skin, mouth biting at the sheets and hands fisted around the covers.

“Harry stop, I want you in me please, I need you inside, I want to feel you come,” Louis sobs out, hand reaching blindly behind him to try and push Harry’s head away.

This is Harry’s favourite part. When Louis gets so blinded by the pleasure that he doesn’t think about what he should or should not be saying, and justfeels. Every day, Louis has to be careful of what he says in public, what he tweets, fucking thinks so that he doesn’t say something he’ll regret. Harry likes Louis best when he’s away from those judgemental eyes, his shield brought down, his heart open and soft.

Harry pulls away, grabbing the tube of lube laying beside him and squeezing some onto the tips of his fingers. Louis is already ready for him, prepped by Harry’s mouth and fingers, skin still slick and shiny where Harry’s mouth has licked and sucked. Harry quickly rubs the lube onto his cock, his hips jerking forward into his own hand at the sensation of finally being touched.

“Louis turn over, I want to see your face when I do this.” Louis turns over, face still looking dazed and innocent blue eyes looking at Harry, waiting for his next instruction. Harry hitches his legs over his shoulders, telling him softly to link his ankles together.

Louis looks completely wrecked as Harry slides in, his legs shaking and his hands gripping Harry’s shoulders as he thrusts all the way in.

“Shit Louis, how are you always so damn tight, I-I’m not going to be able to last that long like this.” Harry puts his hands beside Louis’ head, bending down to tuck his face into the crook of Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s okay, ju-just move, I-“ Louis lets a strangled cry as Harry quickly pulls out and thrusts back in deep, fucking into Louis while pressing slow, wet kisses along the length of his neck.

Louis digs his nails into the skin of Harry’s shoulders, staring at the way they leave tiny red crescent shaped marks all along his broad expanse of his skin. His eyes roll back into his head as Harry starts going faster and hits his prostate dead on.

“Can you come just like this Louis? Without me touching your cock? I want you to do that for me please baby, I want to feel you come around my cock.” Louis is crying now, tears leaking out his eyes as Harry keeps moving, fucking him into the soft mattress.

One more thrust and he’s done, tightening around Harry’s length and releasing a long, high pitched whimper, spurting wetly onto Harry’s and his own stomach.

“Yes, just like that baby, I’m so proud of you, fuck I’m going to come.” Harry puts Louis’ legs down from his shoulders and uses his hands to hitch Louis’ arse further up in the air, thrusting one, two, three times and coming deep inside Louis.

Louis has his eyes closed, cheeks wet from the tears that spilled while Harry was fucking him. The feel of Harry fingers wiping away the sweat from his brow make his eyes open. He looks so gorgeous like this, the harsh lines that were on his face have softened into a bright, innocent smile, his eyes blurry and wet with pleasure, cheeks pink and hair messy from constant movement.

Louis loves to cuddle after sex, immediately burrowing his head into Harry’s chest, making himself small, and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry strokes Louis’ back gently, bringing the covers up to cover them.

“I love you.” Louis murmurs, his voice thick and sleepy, eyes still closed, even though a tiny, shy smile is lurking at the corners of his lips.

Harry smiles, Louis isn’t one to say sentimental things all the time, constantly afraid of what might happen, who might hear, but it’s times like this Harry cherishes, when Louis can be open and free, say anything he wants, be loved, and love in return.

“I know baby, I love you too” Harry whispers into his ear, hand curled protectively around his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you were around here back in 2013, this was originally posted then but I deleted it after I left the fandom. I recently found it after going through my old writing and decided to edit and publish it again. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos/comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
